Wards and Souls and the Olde Gods
by AwkwardPanda2017
Summary: When Voldemort touches Aquila's (Fem!Harry) scar in the graveyard at the end of the fourth year, everything changes. Now, she's working with Voldemort. But when there's an attack in New York, they realize that the Olde God, Loki, needs their help. Fem!Harry, Grey!Harry, Harry/Draco/Loki. AU, HP timeline moved to align with Marvel timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey all! So, first things first. This story is similar to main canon plot events, like Quirrel in first year, the diary in second, Sirius' escape in third, and the tournament in fourth. That's all the similarities though. Fem Harry (Aquila) was sorted into Slytherin and is friends with Draco, Blaise, and Daphne. There is a slight difference from the ending of the second book, but that will be explained more in the form of memory flashbacks. The story diverges from canon during the graveyard scene. I've pulled part of this chapter straight for the book, so that's why it looks so similar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Marvel.

**Chapter One **

Aquila squirmed while tied up against the headstone. "_Yes," said Voldemort, a grin curling his lipless mouth as eyes of the circle flashed in Aquila's direction. "Aquila Potter has kindly joined us for my rebirthing party. One might go as far as to call her my guest of honor." _

_There was a silence. Then the Death Eater to the right of Wormtail stepped forward, and Lucius Malfoy's voice spoke from under the mask. _

"_Master, we crave to know… we beg you tell us… how you have achieved this… this miracle… how you managed to return to us…" _

"_Ah, what a story it is, Lucius," said Voldemort. "And it begins- and ends- with my young friend here." _

_He walked lazily over to stand next to Aquila so that the eyes of the whole circle were upon the two of them. The snake continued to circle. _

"_You know, of course, that they have called this girl my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Aquila, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that she almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill her. Her mother died in the attempt to save her- and unwittingly provided her with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the girl." _

_Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Aquila's cheek. _

"_Her mother left upon her the traces of her sacrifice…. This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch her now." _

Aquila felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch her, and a sudden burst of magic exploded through the graveyard. Aquila was momentarily knocked unconscious, hanging limply from the headstone. As the Death Eaters stood up, they saw the girl hanging, her dark black hair falling in front of her face. Voldemort lay on the ground, barely visible through the fog on the ground. Lucius was the first to respond.

"My… My Lord?" Lucius asked carefully as Voldemort started to stir on the ground.

Voldemort accepted the hand extended towards him and pulled himself up. "Thank you, Lucius. Now, where was I?" Voldemort asked as he turned towards the circle. They all wore the same expression, surprise. "What are you all staring at?" he snapped out.

"My Lord, your appearance has changed. You look to be Aquila's twin." Lucius responded, conjuring a simple mirror for Voldemort.

It was then that Aquila began to regain consciousness. Voldemort turned towards her, a sneer on his face. Then red eyes met green and a rush of memories came at him.

_A young girl with thick, wild black hair was looking back at him in the mirror, worry on her face. "Girl! Get down here!" _

_She was walking down Diagon Alley, everyone avoiding her due to the tall, half-giant walking next to her. _

_A young boy named Draco introducing her to his father and mother. Seeing their surprise when they realize that she grew up in a muggle home. _

"_Um, hi. Can I sit with you?" she asked Draco, her face a jumble of worry at not being accepted. "Sure. Greengrass, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. This is Potter," He responded, gesturing to each of the people in the compartment as a way of introduction. _

"_SLYTHERIN" the sorting hat shouted. The entire great hall is silent until Draco starts politely clapping for her, followed by the rest of the hall. _

_Sitting in her room after the first potions lesson, wondering why Professor Snape was so awful to her even though she knew the answers to all his questions. _

_Seeing the Cerberus on the third floor, wondering what was under the trap door it was standing on. _

_Facing off with Quirrel in front of the mirror. _

_Dobby trying to keep her from Hogwarts, and Draco coming to her rescue. _

_Hearing the Basilisk in the walls all throughout the year. Dealing with the Basilisk and the diary, saving Ginny even though she was a Weasley. _

_Seeing posters about Sirius all year, and finally figuring out the reason he kept going for the Gryffindor Boys' Dorms. Mastering the Patronus Charm, her beautiful silver cat leaping after the Dementors. _

_The Quidditch World Cup, and the Death Eater attack. Concern for where Lucius is despite that knowing feeling in the pit of her stomach. _

_Her name coming out of the Goblet and the sigh that escapes her lips as she stands amidst a silent Great Hall. _

_Fighting the dragon and getting the egg. Telling the Mermaids to leave her be in their own tongue as she frees Draco from the cold water. Blushing when she reaches the surface. _

_Making her way through the maze, meeting Cedric along the way and shoving him away from the Cup when she realized it was a portkey. Landing in the graveyard and the ritual. _

As the memories left Voldemort's eyes, he felt a connection growing between him and the girl prophesied to be his downfall. Instantly, he realized what had happened. This girl had a part of his soul in her, and now he had a piece of hers. They essentially shared a blend of two souls between them. Soul Twins.

"Change of plans. Wormtail, untie her and heal her arm. Lucius, how easy would it be to fake documents to get me into Hogwarts under the name Serpens Potter?"

Lucius looked taken aback. "My Lord, how would you propose I do that?"

Voldemort smiled. "For all we know, the Potters could have had twins, but since the prophecy spoke only of a boy, the male twin was sent away, as if he hadn't been born. It wouldn't be hard to make it seem as though Aquila and I are separated twins. Dumbledore would never know."

"I suppose that wouldn't be too difficult to do, My Lord. And what of our… current plans?"

"We shall proceed as normally as possible. I imagine with our connection, her magical core has darkened. Start recruitment immediately. With myself being in Hogwarts, we should be able to get more members very quickly," Voldemort said as he walked over to where Aquila sat on the ground, eyes wide in shock.

He knelt in front of her and waited for her to look up at him again. Her head slowly tilted up to look at him, her face smudged with dirt and dried blood. "I… I feel different. Something is wrong. I should be hating you right now. And you… you should be trying to kill me. Why aren't you?"

"Our souls have mixed between us. I would not dream of hurting you now. But I need you to go back to Hogwarts and tell Dumbledor I've returned. The Daily Prophet will hate you for a while, but it will be worth it, I promise. Do not worry about my servant at Hogwarts, I have Lucius retrieving him now. I am afraid you will have to go back to the Dursely's for this summer, but I plan to have that fixed by next summer. You should have better control over your magic now, make sure to practice wandless magic. Until I see you again…"

"Where will we meet?" Aquila asked.

"We should meet in Gringotts the day before the Express leaves. That way they can talk over the Potter accounts with us. After all, you and I are heirs, they have been waiting for years to talk with us."

Aquila nodded as she slowly walked towards the dropped Triwizard Cup. "Stay safe," she spoke before she disappeared in a swirl.

Aquila popped back at the beginning of the maze and sat there for a minute, shock still on her face. "Aquila, my dear? What happened?" Dumbledore asked with concern etched on his face and his usual twinkle gone from his eyes.

"He… he's back," she gasped out, turning to look up at the Headmaster. "Voldemort is back."

Dumbledore stood up, far from the cheery Headmaster that he usually was. "Severus, please take Aquila to the hospital wing please."

"Come on, Potter," Snape grumbled. As soon as they were far enough from the others, he spoke again, much softer. "So, he did come back then."

"Yes. And so much has changed. I suspect he will tell you all about it when he calls you too him. But, Professor… things are going to get dark. They already are."

"What do you mean, Potter?"

"The ritual used to bring him back has jumbled our souls. I think Lord Voldemort is my twin now. I can feel that my magic has changed slightly. The Dark Lord will be coming to Hogwarts next year under the name Serpens Potter. He will be posing as my twin. And I… I want to help him. We're both half-bloods. We were both treated awfully by our muggle care-takers. Even now, the muggle-born students here ruin wizard culture more and more each year. I think this world needs a change. Something big is going to happen, and it won't affect just us. So we best be prepared."

Severus stopped walking abruptly, his long, black robes swishing with the movement. Cold, dark eyes looked at her with surprise and the slightest bit of fear. "Will you be returning to the Dursely's this summer, or has the Dark Lord made other arrangements for you?" Severus asked as he continued to walk.

Aquila sighed. "Yes, I still have to go back there," she responded with a sneer that made the infamous Malfoy Sneer look like a grimace. "But I think this will be last summer I will stay there."

They stopped right outside the hospital wing doors as Severus turned to look at her once more. "Very well. If you should need of me this summer, don't hesitate to ask. As your Head of House, it is my job to make sure all of my students are looked after properly. Even if certain Headmasters disagree."

Aquila smiled, showing a rare bit of emotion. "Thank you, Professor. Can you please tell Draco I wish to speak with him?"

"Of course, Miss Potter. Get to feeling better now. I trust you can explain yourself to Madame Pomfrey?"

"That I can, Professor. Thank you," Aquila responded as she stepped into the hospital wing and finally was able to let her tiredness and soreness show.

"I'm telling you, Draco. He came back. I don't know how exactly, but I have my suspicions. And I think his plans have changed a bit too. It's all very… strange. Even for me," Aquila whispered.

"What does this mean for Slytherin House though?"

"Well, I suspect that there's going to be a few changes in the hierarchy. At the end of the summer, I'll be going to Gringotts to claim my Heirships and such, and we'll probably have to bribe the goblins a bit. When the Dark Lord comes to Hogwarts next year, I can imagine that some may not appreciate another Potter in Slytherin house. I'm mainly concerned about Pansy. He will rip her apart and feed her to his snake, I'm sure of it," Aquila giggled, leaning against the pillows in her bed while Draco sat at the foot of her bed. Madame Pomfrey had surprisingly let her go, saying that all of her injuries would mend, she just needed rest.

Draco smirked a bit, his grey eyes lightening a slight bit in amusement. "Who knows, maybe she'll learn to keep her rudeness to herself. I can't believe father would ever think about having me marry her. I've convinced him that literally anyone else would be preferable."

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Draco looked to be contemplating saying something. Aquila, who had shut her eyes, slowly opened one eye to tiredly glance at him knowingly. "Draco, I know you well enough to know when you want to say something. I assure you, nothing you could say would ever upset me if you're worried about that."

Draco sighed and swallowed loudly. "I uh…" he sighed again, gathering a small bit of courage. "I have a confession to make, Aquila."

Aquila raised a singular eyebrow at him before pushing herself up into a more proper sitting position. "What is it, Draco?" she asked upon seeing how nervous he was.

"I've had a crush on you since second year. More specifically since the dueling club incident with the snake."

Aquila blinked in shock, her heart fluttering like a bird's and pounding like an elephant's at the same time. It took her a moment to even form a proper sentence in her head. "I've had a crush on you too," she said, her voice shaking a bit. "I'm not sure from what moment, but all I know is that one day I woke up and you were, different somehow. Like I had actually looked at you for the first time."

Draco visibly relaxed, a rare smile coming to his face and showing off the dimple on his right cheek. "Well then. Aquila Lily Potter, would you like to enter a formal courtship with me?" Draco asked.

Aquila smiled back. "I would love to, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Draco nodded and held up a single finger as he slid off the bed. He stepped outside her room, leaving the door open so she could hear. "Jipny," he called.

"Yes, young Master? What can Jipny bes doing for you?"

"First of all, can you please bring me a quill and a piece of parchment?"

"Yes, sir! I be doing that right away!" Jipny replied as she snapped her fingers and a piece of parchment appeared as well as a fancy, black and white quill. Draco quickly wrote on it, his writing still neat and elegant despite the speed he was writing. "Jipny, I need you to take this to my father. No doubt, he is still awake. Tell him I await his reply."

"Yes, sir!" Jipny called as she disapparated with a small 'pop'.

Draco walked back into Aquila's room to find her with a muggle pencil stuck up behind her ear and a plethora of parchment, notebooks, and library books spread all around her on the bed. "What's all this?" he asked.

Aquila looked up as Draco sat on the bed, careful not to disturb her papers. "My Ancient Runes summer project. We finished runic arrays this year and started in on warding. I'm hoping to be able to ward some muggle tech from being affected by magic. I'd show you, but I don't have anything with me right now. I might have to, ah, Confundus a few people this summer to get the things I need."

Draco looked surprised. "Muggle tech? What use could we have for that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, there's a device that allows you to send messages to another person almost instantly. It's a lot faster than owl post, and more reliable too. But out here, I doubt it would work all that well. There's loads of other devices that could help students and the Ministry alike, but they are very complicated. Even I don't know how to explain them. Then there's things like a television. Think of it like a muggle version of a pensive, only it can play more than memories back and you don't actually have to come in contact with it," she explained as she drew a quick sketch of a television for him. "But all that is too complex for me, there's way too much that goes on inside of those for me to effectively ward them. For now, I'm gonna try to ward an mp3 player. It's a small device that plays songs that are stored on it. My cousin has one, they are very neat. If I can get that to work around magic, I could probably make one for you too. But we'd have to keep them a secret."

Draco looked astonished. "I had no idea that muggles had invented things like that. If they've created that, what else have they invented? We were always taught that muggles were just savages, barely capable of even thinking properly."

Aquila sighed. "Muggles are capable of incredible destruction. You know what _Fiendfyre_ does, correct?" Draco nodded. "Well, imagine taking something that powerful and multiplying its power say… tenfold. And now compress that power into a metal container the size of my wardrobe. That's called an atom bomb. While wizards were fighting against Grindelwald, the muggles were fighting a global scale war, filled with so much death. The United States created the atom bomb and dropped two of them on Japan. Everything within a 50km radius was killed and burned. It was awful. But now? They have weapons more powerful than that, and more countries have them. If wizards were to go to war with muggles, we'd surely die. They would just drop bombs on us and then kill any of the survivors. If we were to stand any chance against the muggles, we'd need help from the Old Gods. And no one has heard from them in centuries. Even if most the old families still pray to them."

Draco sat back and thought over what he had learned while Aquila went back to her project, her hair slowly falling out of her braid. There was a small 'pop' as Jipny apparated next to the bed. "Master Draco, sir! I have a message from Master Lucius!" she called out, catching Draco's attention.

Draco got up off the bed and took the slip of paper from Jipny. Seeing that Aquila was still concentrating on her project, he started to read the message.

_Draco, _

_I am happy to hear that you are taking the first steps into engaging in a relationship with Miss Potter. No doubt she has told you of the events that transpired this evening. I am not sure what this means for us, or for her, but I do approve of your choice. You may retrieve the courtship ring from the vault the day after you return home from school. We have to get the Dark Lord's approval, he is intending to assume the role of her twin brother. It is only proper. I shall work with Severus to find a way for you two to meet over the summer so you can give her the ring. Hoping all is well, your mother and I look forward to hearing about your year once you return home. _

_Lucius _

Draco sighed in relief as he read the note. "Jipny, you may return home now," he said as he folded the message and put it in his pocket. When he looked up at Aquila, he smirked. Aquila was leaning against her hand, elbow propped up on a stack of books as she dozed off. He walked over and knelt in front of her and gently shook her shoulder. "Aquila, you should sleep. It's pretty late and we have potions first thing in the morning. Professor Snape wouldn't like it if you blew up a cauldron because you were too tired."

Aquila just nodded her head and waved her hand. Next thing Draco knew, all of her books and things were stacking themselves on her desk. Shrugging at her seemingly casual use of wandless magic, he smiled and kissed her forehead as she yawned. Aquila blushed slightly as she laid down under the covers, already fast asleep as Draco walked out of her room and closed the door. He most definitely did _not_ jump as he turned around and saw Professor Snape standing behind him. "Be careful, Draco. It would not be wise to break her heart. For both your sake and hers."

"Of course, Professor. I have no intention of breaking her heart."

"Everyone says that. But anyone can say hurtful things under pressure."

Draco just stood there in confusion as Professor Snape strode back to his private quarters.

**A/N: **And there we have it! Chapter One of Wards and Souls and the Olde Gods. I'm not 100% happy with the title of this story, but it is pretty late as I'm writing this and I wanted to get this posted before I go offline for a few days. I still have a lot of world-building to do, especially when it comes to putting wards into the story. Other than that, I've got most of the important bits sorted. Coming up with semi-balanced Heirships for Aquila and Voldemort to share was fun, but I had help with that. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out fairly soon despite the fact that I haven't started writing it yet lol. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me either in a review or in a PM. Also, fear not if you are a fan of my other works, everything is still very much a WIP. I have not abandoned anything. I will work on them eventually. I promise. For now, I'm going to work on this story so that I don't forget some of the plot points I wrote out. Next chapter will be starting in the summer between fourth and fifth year, and the very beginning of fifth year. There will be MAJOR canon divergence, obviously, but there will also be a surprise for Aquila.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Aquila sighed as she sat on the swing in the playground just down the block from Privet Drive. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on her with immense heat. She grabbed her braid and twisted it up into a bun, sticking a pencil in it to hold it in place. Sighing once more, she got to her feet and started walking towards the bus station, hoping to catch a ride to the shopping center before Dudley and Piers stopped her and started annoying the shit out of her. When the bus pulled up, she waved her hand sending a silent _Confundus_ at the driver. Finding a seat in the back, she put on her earbuds and hit 'Play' on her mp3 player that she had swiped from Dudley's "trash pile" the other day. He had just gotten a new one on his birthday and had instantly discarded the old one.

As the bus drove through the city, she went over some of Voldemort's memories she had. Mostly the ones about his Horcruxes. She knew that one was in the Chamber of Secrets, she'd have to give that one to him when they got to Hogwarts. She now knew that she and the snake were also Horcruxes, and he already had those. That left Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, the ring, and the locket. As of right now, the ring was the only one at risk. She pulled out her notebook and started making a list of things they needed to talk about before Halloween.

_List of Things _

_Horcrux in the Chamber _

_Retrieving the Ring _

_Plans for fixing the Wizarding World _

_Maybe contacting the Olde Gods? _

_Possibly freeing the imprisoned Death Eaters _

Aquila sighed as the bus pulled up on her stop. She quickly shoved her notebook into her bag and got off. As she walked into the shopping center, she sighed in relief as the cold air hit her in the face. She walked towards the tech store, only needing a few more mp3 players to experiment on. She looked at the phones, trying to decide if she should grab one as well. It could probably come in handy one of these days. Shrugging, she grabbed one and shoved it in her small basket. She walked up to the checkout and soon she was walking out with 4 new mp3 players and a new cell phone. Seeing that it was barely past 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Aquila decided to have a look around the shopping center. She soon came across a store for the more… feminine parts of attire. Sighing, she decided to pay it a visit, seeing as she had grown quite a bit in the year since she had last been able to go shopping.

Soon, Aquila had new bras and panties, glad to have things that fit her properly. She smirked, having barely spent half of what she took from Aunt Petunia's purse that morning. Wandless _confundus_ charms were amazing to have. Decided she could spend a bit more, she stopped at a small bookstore and grabbed a few books explaining muggle tech. As she was making her way to check out, she saw a book about Norse Legends. She picked it up and thumbed through it, finding that the information was very accurate. As she turned around, she almost bumped into a very well dressed man. She stumbled backward and dropped her books. "Oh, I'm so sorry, sir! I should have watched where I was going!" she apologized as she picked up the books on the ground. Then she noticed the slight shimmer at the edge of his black trench coat. "I'll be getting out of your way," she said, before quickly walking off to purchase the books, keeping a close eye on the man she had run into.

By the time she had left the shopping center, it was close to dinner time. She got on the bus, using another casual _confundus_ so she didn't have to pay. Sitting in the very front, she waited as others got on the bus. Feeling a familiar presence, she stiffened in her seat. The man with the illusions had followed her. Shaking her head, she pulled out her old mp3 player and played some of the music Dudley had saved on it. As soon as the bus stopped at her stop, she got off and started walking home quickly, keeping an eye on the man who was still following. She was so obsessed with watching the man, she walked right past Dudley and Piers. Then Dudley immediately grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "Po-" he started, until he noticed true fear in her eyes. "Aquila, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"That man, he's been following me since the shopping center downtown. I ran into him at the bookstore I go to, and he's just… followed me. Something doesn't feel right, we need to get home now!"

Before Dudley could respond, the air temperature suddenly dropped and dark, ominous clouds formed overhead. "DUDLEY, PIERS! RUN TO MRS. FIGGS HOUSE! NOW!" she screamed as two dementors came flying towards them. She grabbed both boys by their shirts and ran, not caring about the creepy man behind her anymore.

There were two blocks to go when the Dementors caught up with them. Aquila reached for her wand, seeing Piers fall to the ground, his eyes clouded with fear. Suddenly, the man jumped in front of her and erected a green shield. "Go, I'll hold them off!" he called.

"Thank you!" she shouted as she and Dudley ran, holding Piers up between both of them.

Aquila pounded on Mrs. Figg's door. When it opened, Mrs. Figg looked surprised. "Dementors" was all Aquila could say before they were being forced to the fireplace. Mrs. Figg grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, mumbled something they couldn't hear, and suddenly the flames turned emerald green. "Albus! The girl was just attacked by dementors! Send as many people as you can, I have no idea how many there are!" she barked.

There were several loud pops as several Hogwarts Professors and a few others she didn't know apparated into Mrs. Figg's living room. "Aquila, dear. Tell me what happened." Dumbledore demanded.

"I was just getting off the bus and was on my way back home. Then two dementors came after me. We were able to get away at first, but then they caught up to us. Piers fell and we would have been… but then a man stepped in and put up a shield. I've never seen magic like that, Professor. He was good with illusions too. Very good, actually. I only noticed the illusion because I was close enough to the shimmer of magic around him. He saved our lives and…"

Aquila jumped off the couch she had sat on and ran outside. The dementors were gone and so was the man. Then she noticed the smell in the air. Something was burning. Turning, her mouth opened in surprise. Number Four, Privet Drive was on fire. Turning to Professor Snape, she motioned that she needed to talk with him. They stepped away from the group and she felt a privacy ward go up. "I need you to please get a message to the Dark Lord. Tell him to meet me at Gringotts first thing tomorrow. And do not let Dumbledore obliviate Dudley. Piers can go die in a hole, but Dudley is… I think Dudley might be a squib. He feels like he has magic, but not enough to do anything with."

Snape nodded and let the privacy ward drop. "Professor Dumbledore, sir. My school things were in the house. Do you think you could help me retrieve them after the fire is out? My trunk should have fireproof charms on it."

"What about your other belongings?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"All I owed was in my trunk. I had Luna Lovegood take care of Hedwig this summer. I didn't trust the Ministry to not try to tamper with my mail by going after her. Hedwig is rather recognizable."

Professor McGonagall looked at Aquila with a slight look of confusion before she had a girl with bubble gum pink hair go to the Ministry and tell them what happened. "Aquila, I'll have to have you come with us to Order Headquarters," he whispered as he handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. "And I'll have to obliviate Dudley and Piers as well."

Aquila gasped. "Professor, you can't obliviate Dudley! I think he's a squib! I can feel a really small bit of magic around him, and it has nothing to do with the 'blood wards' that obviously failed. I'm going to Gringotts tomorrow, and I honestly don't really care what you have to say on that matter. Send an auror with me if you're so worried. I don't think this attack tonight was one organized by Voldemort. There's no way he would have this much influence on the Dementors this soon, and there was no Dark Mark cast in the sky either."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a second before he tilted his head in thought. "I suppose you're right dear. I'll have two aurors escort you tomorrow. But we should really get you and Dudley to a safe place."

"Very well, Professor. I will go tell him what happened," Aquila replied as she took a step away from the Dumbledor and started walking across the crunchy grass of Mrs. Figg's front yard. She saw Dudley sitting on the front step, his face a jumble of worry and sorrow. "Hey, Dudley. There's some things we need to talk about."

Dudley just looked at her, pain clear in his eyes. Aquila took that as acknowledgment. "For starters, I think you may be a Squib, like Mrs. Figg. I can feel that you have magic, but not enough to do anything with. It might help you heal, but that's it. Secondly, you'll have to come with us to a safe-house of sorts. We'll be going to the Wizarding bank tomorrow to get inheritance tests done. I'm not sure which houses you could inherit, but as of right now I'm making you a Ward of House Potter. I won't be official till tomorrow when I can accept my Heir rings. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about Petunia and Vernon. While I may not have cared for them all that much, they were your parents. I guess now we both know what it's like to lose them." They sat in silence, side by side until it was time for them to go. "Oh, and just a warning. Magical transportation is really, really uncomfortable," Aquila warned before they were side-along apparated to the park across from Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

The next morning, Aquila woke with a groan. Images of the last night ran through her mind. "_Great, more fuel for the nightmares. At least I'm going to see the Dark Lord today,"_ she sighed to herself as she got out of bed and walked downstairs for breakfast. Seeing no one else was up yet, she padded over to the fridge and searched it for food. She grabbed a pack of bacon, a carton of eggs, and milk before closing the door and searching for pancake mix. Aquila opened cupboard after cupboard and huffed when she couldn't find it. Then she felt a familiar pull. Turning, she tried to find where the pull was coming from. There was a small cabinet that radiated dark magic, soul magic. She opened it and found a beautiful locket that also seemed to hold a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. Sighing, she called for Kreature. "Strange Mistress has called?" he asked, treating her like a lady of the house.

"Kreature, can you tell me what this is and how you came to find it?"

Suddenly, Kreature stood rigid with fear. "That is Master Regulus's locket. He called Kreature and took him to a nasty cave and made Kreature drink a bad potion. He gave Kreature the locket and told him to destroy it before he was pulled into the water. Kreature tried and tried but could not find a way to destroy it," he started to sob as he told Aquila the story.

"Kreature, don't worry. I know what this is, and no matter what you did you could not have destroyed this locket. It's very old, dark magic. I'll take it with me and have Gringotts take care of it, is that acceptable?"

"Yes, thank you Strange Mistress. Kreature is in your debt."

"Very well, it shall be done. Now, can you tell me where you keep the pancake mix?"

After Kreature had told her where the pancake mix was, she sent him to start cleaning the house to help the rest of the others, starting with the unoccupied rooms. Aquila started making breakfast, and soon there were stacks of pancakes on the table, as well as several plates of bacon and scrambled eggs. There were two almost identical pops as Fred and George Weasley apparated into the kitchen, surprised when they saw Aquila cooking. "Well, it looks like the Princess of Slytherin knows how to cook, Forge."

"That it does, Gred. And this smells lovely too."

"Stop it, you two. Don't eat all the food before the others get down here. Or I'll tell Kreature to make you clean out the bathrooms with no magic," Aquila threatened with a smile.

Fred and George stepped back and tried to look innocent as Aquila flipped more pancakes onto the stack next to her. She clicked the stove off and sat down on the chair closest to her. As she waited for more people to join them, her fingers started drumming a tune on the table as he rested her head on her hand. After about five minutes she grew impatient. "Where is everyone? It's nearly ten in the morning?!"

"Not to fear, oh Great Lady! We shall bring the other's to breakfast for you!" the twins exclaimed, and before she could stop them they let off loud bangs with their wands. "Oi, it's time for breakfast!" they yelled, their voices echoing around the house.

There was the sound of doors opening and closing and lots of footsteps thudding down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was the first one in the kitchen. "Fred, George! What is the meaning of-" she stopped when she saw the table covered in food. "Aquila, dear. Did you make all this?"

"Yup. I was hungry and no one else was up. Figured I'd make food since I had nothing else to do."

By the time everyone was downstairs, it was nearing eleven o'clock. There were a few cracks of apparation as Dumbledore, Snape, and the aurors Tonks and Kingsley appeared in the living room. "Ah, good morning everyone," came his cheerful greeting.

"Albus, will you please tell us what happened last night?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her face cross.

"Ah, until Miss Potter and her cousin return from Gringotts I'm afraid I can't. I told Miss Potter that I would wait to share until she returned in case she had more information for us."

Mrs. Weasley was about to protest when Aquila spoke up. "Please, Mrs. Weasley. I promise I'll tell you what happened as soon as Dudley and I get back. I think us going to Gringotts may give us more information that could help fight Vold- The Dark Lord," she responded.

"Very well. You two should probably go. The bank gets awfully crowded around lunchtime," Mrs. Weasley conceded.

Aquila and Dudley stood up from the table and walked over where Dumbledore and the others were standing. With a few loud cracks, they found themselves in Diagon Alley. They walked down the alley, passing by all the stores as they headed straight for Gringotts. Dudley jumped a bit as they entered the bank and he saw the Goblins. "It's okay Dudley. Just treat them with respect and they'll treat you the same," Aquila whispered as she walked up to a bank teller. "Good midday to you, and may your enemies fall before your blade," Aquila greeted. The goblin looked taken aback before responding. "Good midday to you as well, and may your gold ever flow. How may I help you today?"

"My cousin and I would like to get some inheritance tests done, as well as claim any houses we may be the Heirs of," Aquila responded.

"Very well, if you would follow me. I would ask, however, that you leave your guard behind. Only those with official business are allowed into the main part of the bank itself."

Aquila nodded as she looked to Tonks, Kingsley, Dumbledore, and Snape. Then she grabbed Dudley lightly by the arm and followed the goblin into the bank. They entered a small, intricately decorated room with suits of armor in the corners and a set of beautiful swords hanging above the fireplace. The table looked as if it were carved from a solid piece of mahogany wood, and the chairs matched. The goblin produced two crystal bowls from a hutch against the far wall, as well as two potion bottles and two silver daggers. He poured the potions into the crystal bowls and placed the daggers next to them. "All you need to do is prick your finger and let three drops of blood fall into the potion. Then I will pour the potion onto special parchment and your results will show in less than five minutes."

Aquila nodded and did as the goblin instructed. Dudley looked conflicted but then decided to the same. Once the potion was ready, the goblin poured it onto the parchment and they waited in silence. Aquila watched in fascination as words slowly formed on the paper. When the results were finished, she read the paper with a shocked look on her face.

_**Inheritance Test **_

_**Name: **__Aquila Lily Potter, born July 31st, 1994 _

_**Brother: **__Serpens James Potter, born July 31st, 1994_

_**Father: **__James Charlus Potter, born March 27th, 1974; died October 31st, 1995 _

_**Mother: **__Lily Carol Potter nee Evans, born January 30th, 1974; died October 31st, 1995_

_**Godfathers: **__Sirius Orion Black, born November 3rd, 1973 _

_**And **_

_Severus Tobias Snape, born January 9th, 1974 _

_**Godmother: **__Alice Abigail Longbottom nee Fortescue, born February 8th, 1974 _

_**Heirships: **_

_Heir to House Potter, father's side _

_Heir to House Black, through godfather Sirius Black _

_Heir to House Slytherin by Right-of-Conquest _

_Heir to House Ravenclaw, mother's side _

_Heir to House LeFay, Magical Inheritance _

_**Abilities: **_

_Occlumency, father's side _

_Transfiguration, father's side _

_Legilimency, through godfather Sirius Black _

_Potions, mother's side _

_Parseltongue, through House Slytherin _

_Olde Magics, through House LeFay _

_**Vaults: **_

_Vault 693M: Main Potter Vault. 56,239,772G; 12,408S; 234K _

_Vault 882M: Main Slytherin Vault. 89,290,736G; 50,549S; 892K _

_Vault 884M: Main Ravenclaw Vault. 89,146,385G; 48,668S; 692K _

_Vault 996M: Main LeFay Vault: 167,835,926G; 359,472S; 972K _

_Potter Trust Vault: 300,000G (refills every July 31st) _

_Total: 402,812,855G; 471,097 S; 2,790K_

Aquila gasped in surprise at the amount of money she had, as well as the Heirships she was to receive. "Excuse me, I think there may be something wrong with this test. It says I have a brother, a twin brother. I've no memory of having a twin brother at all," she spoke to the goblin, a look of faux confusion on her face.

"Yes, well it seems you're not the only one being surprised today. I shall have the Potter Account Manager Broadblood come up, as well as your twin brother. He showed up earlier today, and even we were surprised," the goblin responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not asking soon, but what should we call you?" Aquilla asked.

"You may call me Teller Silveraxe. I will return shortly."

"Thank you!" Aquila nodded as she went over to stand next to Dudley. Aquila's eyes widened at what was written on his parchment.

_**Inheritance Test **_

_**Name: **__Dudley Vernon Dursley, born June 23rd, 1994 _

_**Father: **__Vernon Marcus Dursley, born September 11, 1970; died July 10th, 2009 _

_**Mother: **__Petunia Iris Dursley nee Evans, born April 4th, 1970; 1974; died July 10th, 2009_

_**Godfather: **__None listed _

_**Godmother: **__None listed _

_**Heirships: **_

_Heir to House Pendragon_

_**Abilities: **_

_None listed _

_**Vaults: **_

_Vault 998M: Main Pendragon Vault: 143,558,902G; 59,472S; 504K _

_Total: 143,558,902G; 59,472S; 504K _

"Dudley, do you know what this means?" she asked, pointing to the Pendragon name on his parchment.

"No. Honestly, I'm still working through the fact that my parents are dead, Aquila," he retorted.

Aquila sighed. "Dudley. The name Pendragon comes from Arthur Pendragon. As in King Arthur. You could walk up to the Queen right now and take the crown from off her head and she couldn't lift a finger against you. The Heir to Pendragon has been missing for… a very long time. This is incredible!"

Dudley's eyes went so big that she thought they would pop out of his skull. "You mean I'm royalty?" he asked slowly, trying to wrap his head around that information.

"Yes, technically you and I are both royalty. LeFay was very closely related to Pendragon and Merlin. Legend has it that when Morgana LeFay realized that Merlin was going to choose Arthur over her, she cursed Arthur and all his descendants. Arthur Pendragon used to have magic until she cursed the Pendragon line and made every single one of them squibs. She was so mad that she didn't stop to think how that could have affected Arthur. Stipping his magic from him like that could have killed him," Aquila responded.

Dudley was about to respond when the door opened. Aquila and Dudley both turned to look who came in the door. Standing there was a handsome young man, taller than Aquila, but he had her unruly black hair and Killing Curse green eyes and their father's smirk and their mother's nose. "Hello, sister."

**A/N:** And there we have it, folks! Chapter Two is done! Tell me what you think of recent developments! Also, because I'm sure some people will get confused later on, Serpens Potter and Lord Voldemort are the same person, but because of the soul magic, Lord Voldemort and Aquila are now twins. Even Gringotts tests show that. Again, if you notice any grammatical errors, spelling errors, or the like, please let me know. I'm editing this all on my own, and it is kind of hard for me to proof-read my own writing. As it is, I wanted to get this chapter out to you as soon as I could. Hence why I sat down and wrote this in like 2 hours. Hope you enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review! Also, if anyone can figure out who that mysterious man is from the beginning of the chapter, props to you :D leave your guesses in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Hello, sister"

Aquila's eyes softened and a smile graced her lips. Dudley looked at Aquila confused. "Sister? Aquila, I didn't know you had a brother. Why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked sounding a bit hurt.

"Like I tell you everything, Duds. Name even one of my school friends, please." Silence. "See," Aquila giggled. "And I also didn't know until now. I had my suspicions, but I had no way to confirm my suspicions. A certain Headmaster never let me visit Gringotts."

"Oh, right." There was more silence as Aquila studied the parchment with her inheritance results on them. She felt a slight pressure in her mind and looked up to meet the green eyes of her brother that briefly flashed red. "_Severus told me what happened last night. Are you alright?" _

"_Yes, My Lord. I am fine, just a bit shaken. I feel that the Dementor attack may have been orchestrated by a Ministry official, someone high up as well. That combined with the fire have provided more fuel for my frequent nightmares. As soon as I am able, I'll ask either Severus or Draco for help on occlumency. While the Potter family are notable Occlumens, I feel like I've had my abilities blocked which will make it harder for me to grasp the concept." _

"_You might want to ask Sirius as well. He is Lord Black, and from what I remember the Black Family teaches all of their children how to occlude, especially the Heirs. If Dumbledor will allow it, I may be able to stay with you until school beings. That way we can speak with Sirius, and maybe find a few more allies to our cause." _

"_That reminds me, I've always wondered what your true cause was. I mean, blood purity is hardly a reason for someone to start a war twice. There must be some deeper reason." _

"_We will speak about this later. For now, we should speak with the Goblins about Heirships and account managing." _

Aquila blinked as her mental conversation with Serpens ended. "So, um… These are my test results," she said as she gestured to the paper sitting in front of her. "Would you like to look?"

"That seems like a good idea. I shall share mine with you as well," Serpens responded.

Aquila and Serpens traded papers as the Goblins sat at the table discussing things in Gobledook.

_**Inheritance Test **_

_**Name: **__Serpens James Potter, born July 31st, 1994 _

_**Sister: **__Aquila Lily Potter, born July 31st, 1994_

_**Father: **__James Charlus Potter, born March 27th, 1974; died October 31st, 1995 _

_**Mother: **__Lily Carol Potter nee Evans, born January 30th, 1974; died October 31st, 1995_

_**Godfathers: **__Sirius Orion Black, born November 3rd, 1973 _

_**And **_

_Severus Tobias Snape, born January 9th, 1974 _

_**Godmother: **__Alice Abigail Longbottom nee Fortescue, born February 8th, 1974 _

_**Heirships: **_

_Heir to House Peverell, father's side _

_Heir to House Gryffindor, father's side _

_Heir to House Hufflepuff, mother's side _

_Heir to House Merlin, Magical Inheritance _

_**Abilities: **_

_Occlumency, father's side _

_Transfiguration, father's side _

_Legilimency, through House Peverell_

_Potions, mother's side, House Hufflepuff_

_Parseltongue, through House Merlin_

_Olde Magics, through House Merlin _

_**Vaults: **_

_Vault 693M: Main Peverell Vault. 56,239,774G; 12,406S; 229K _

_Vault 882M: Main Gryffindor Vault. 89,290,736G; 50,549S; 892K _

_Vault 884M: Main HufflepuffVault. 89,146,385G; 48,668S; 692K _

_Vault 996M: Main Merlin Vault: 167,835,912G; 359,471S; 970K _

_Potter Trust Vault: 300,000G (refills every July 31st) _

_Total: 402,812,807G; 471,094 S; 2,783K_

Aquila squinted at the paper in surprise. She glanced at Serpens and nodded at him, signaling that they would have to talk later.

"These results are very impressive. We will definitely need the Goblin Nation's help with managing them along with sorting through the vaults," Aquila stated, looking at the two Goblins.

"That shouldn't be a problem, Heir Potter. For now, we should have you claim your Heirships. You won't be able to claim the Lordships or Ladyships until you turn 17. Until then, we will instruct you on how to make good investments with your money. Not that you'll need any more of it."

"We greatly appreciate your help," Serpens replied, bowing slightly in gratitude.

Ten small, elegant boxes appeared on the table in front of the three wizards (and witch) and the two Goblins stood up. "Now you all shall claim your Heirships. I shall have Heir Potter demonstrate with the Potter ring. Place the ring on the ring finger of your dominant hand. The incantation to claim the heirship is as follows. 'I, Aquila Lily Potter, accept the Heirship of House Potter. So mote it be.' You shall repeat this for each house you are the Heir for."

Aquila nodded and did as the goblin instructed. "I, Aquila Lily Potter, accept the Heirship of House Potter. So mote it be." The Potter ring shrunk to fit her finger and then shimmered away. She, Serpens, and Dudley took turns accepting their Heirships, each smiling as they felt the weight of the rings on their fingers. "All of the rings are spelled so that they cannot be removed from your hands by anyone but you. In the event that your fingers, hands, or arms are severed the rings will return to your vaults. They also have protections on them. Each protection differs with the House. For instance, I know the Potter and Black rings protect from any kind of mental manipulation. Rumor has it, they even block the Imperious Curse. I am not sure of the validity of those claims, however. I do believe that the rings of all the Hogwarts Houses have protection against minor curses and hexes, as well as harmful potions which include all types of love potions. Currently, the protections on the Peverell, Merlin, Le Fay, and Pendragon rings are unknown. The original creators would not disclose that information with the Goblin Nation, and if they did the information was lost over the years."

"Thank you, Broadblood and Teller Silveraxe. I think we should save the rest for another date. It is getting rather late in the afternoon and I'm sure you have other business to attend to. We will try to return once more before the semester starts, although I'm not sure when that will be. With things getting more tense with the second rise of Voldemort coming I do not think Professor Dumbledor will let us leave our safe house very often."

"Very well, Heir Potter. Would you like us to send your bank statements to you?"

"No thank you, Broadblood. I am afraid that the Ministry or others may tamper with our mail, and I'd like to keep this information as secret as possible for the time being."

"As you wish. That will conclude the proceedings for today then. Good late day, Heir Potter, Heir Peverell, Heir Pendragon. May your gold ever flow."

"And my your enemies fall before your blade. Good late day, Broadblood, Teller Silveraxe," Serpens responded as he, Aquila and Dudley bowed before them.

Aquila and Serpens left the main part of the bank and went back to the entrance hall of the bank and found Dumbledore, Tonks, Severus, and Kingsley standing there waiting for them. Severus looked as if he had smelt something sour, Dumbledor was pacing, and Kingsley and Tonks were in a debate about the legality of something that Aquila didn't understand. "Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Dumbledor looked up at Aquila, his eyes twinkling madly. "Yes, my dear?"

"I have some… new information, but I cannot trust that all the people in this bank would not spread this information around. Can we find someplace to talk in private?"

Dumbledore looked at her skeptically before nodding once. "Very well, Miss Potter. We shall talk with Tom at the Leaky Cauldron and see if we can borrow one of his private rooms for a bit."

The walk back to the Leaky Cauldron was an interesting one. Dumbledore kept looking at Serpens with suspicion, while Tonks and Aquila were telling Dudley about the magical world and some of the things they could see in shops. Severus, Kingsley, and Serpens were discussing a particular potion and the pros and cons of making it illegal. By the time they had made it through the crowds, Dudley seemed to understand the Wizarding World better, and Aquila had realized that he wasn't as dumb as he had previously seemed. "Good day, Tom. Is it possible that we could borrow one of your secure meeting rooms for just a moment? Miss Potter has some information she wishes to share, but she'd rather not tell everyone in the wizarding world," Dumbledore asked.

"Sure thing, Albus. Just remember that if you stay longer than an hour you'll have to pay for it."

"Of course, my boy. Thank you."

Once they entered the room, it was silent for a moment. Aquila was trying to figure out how to start. Then she sighed. "Professor, it seems that a few secrets were revealed today. For starters, were you aware that I had a twin brother?"

"No, I was not. Are you sure?"

Aquila nodded and slid the paper she had received from Gringotts. It was a family tree of the House Potter, showing that she did indeed have a twin brother. "How is this possible. I'm sure Lily and James would have told me. And Severus, did you know?"

Severus nodded. "I knew, but the information was under the Fidelius Charm as well as being secured with Unbreakable Vows. I could not have told you if I wanted to stay alive. Lily and James had sent Serpens away to try and prevent the Dark Lord from coming after them. After all, the prophecy spoke of a boy. And Mister Longbottom was placed under many protections from the Auror Corps, as well as being hidden in Longbottom Manor which is unplottable. I don't even know how the Lestranges managed to find it. There may have been information in the Lestrange family Library, as the Lestranges, Blacks, and Longbottoms are a closely related family."

"Well, this is certainly interesting news. Is there anything else you wish to share before we go back to the Order house?"

"The Heir to House Pendragon has finally been found."

"Oh, that's wonderful news. Which one of you is the Heir?"

"Dudley is the Heir to House Pendragon. But as of right now, he is under the protection of House Potter until he is comfortable in the Wizarding World. I ask that you allow him to come to Hogwarts this year to participate in a few tutoring classes about the culture here, as well as how the government is run and such. He has no other home to go to, and I will NOT leave him with Sirius in that house until we return. I don't he would enjoy that all. And I'm sure Sirius would not like the invasion of his privacy. We're already invading his privacy enough."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment. "Of course, my dear. He may come to Hogwarts, I'll have the house-elves prepare a private room for him. Anything else?"

"We have all come to a collective decision that Serpens will be transferring to Hogwarts this year. I've been without my twin for almost 15 years now, I'd like to get to know him and this way it will be easier for the goblins to contact us and set up meetings."

"Very well. He should contact Lucius Malfoy to get all the paperwork set up."

"Thank you, Professor. We should probably head back to the Order house, don't to have Mrs. Weasely send out a search party for us."

Dumbledore smiled and Kingsley looked to be holding back laughter. Tonks' hair had turned into a bright yellow as she giggled. Severus just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yes, I think so Miss Potter."

They walked out to the alley once more before apparating away to just outside Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Serpens was sitting stiffly at the table, sandwiched between Fred and George Weasely. They kept asking really personal questions, questions that he had to improvise answers too on the spot. Finally, Aquila took pity on him. "Fred and George Weasely, do stop bothering him and let him eat," she giggled. "We can talk later in your room if you'd like."

Fred and George thought for a moment before nodding. "That sounds agreeable, fair maiden," they responded in unison.

When dinner was done, Aquila pulled the twins aside as the kids were told to go upstairs. "I have a question for you two, one that is very important."

"Ask away then," they responded.

"Do you trust me?"

Fred and George looked at each other in confusion. "Of course we trust you. We'll always have your back, Aquila. What is this about?"

Aquila noticed that Ron was listening in, trying to be discreet but failing miserably. "Not here, we'll talk in your room."

Fred, George, Aquila, and Serpens walked to the Weasley twins' room and as soon as the door was shut, it was sealed tighter than a Gringotts bank vault. "Fred, George, we have something huge to tell you," Aquila began.

"I am not actually Aquila's twin, not by birth anyway. I was originally Tom Marvolo Riddle, born on December 31st, 1940. But today I am known as Lord Voldemort. In my youth, I had found a book describing a rare, dark bit of magic called a Horcrux. It was a way to split my soul and hide the pieces in an ordinary object. I made seven. Aquila herself is one. The night I went to kill her, I was thwarted by an old ritual Lily Potter had found. It made it so I could not hurt Aquila, as the power was in her blood. When the killing curse rebounded off her and hit me it split my soul and part of it attached itself to her. That was just the beginning of a piece of complicated soul magic that even I do not fully understand. In the graveyard at the end of the last school year, I had used some of her blood in the ritual to give myself a body. In doing so, I shattered the protection Lily had put in place, and when it shattered it fractured her soul as well. My guess is that the protection was in her soul as well, and when it was stripped from her, it ripped apart her soul like a piece of paper. When I, in my newborn bravado, touched her forehead to prove that I could, the piece of her soul was absorbed into mine. Our souls are now entwined with each other. We are called Soul Twins, very rare and very different from magical twins such as yourself."

Fred and George sat there for a moment, glancing between Aquila and Serpens. "So, what does this mean for the war that Dumbledore thinks is coming?"

"There will still be a conflict, just not a violent as I had originally planned. The reason I started the Blood War was because muggles, and muggle-borns by proxy, are destroying magic. By removing and banning rituals for certain magical holidays, such as Samhain and Yule, we have started to lose magic. On top of that, a lot of magic comes from the Earth, and muggles are continuing to trash it. There is so much that needs to be fixed, but Aquila made me realize that violence is not the way to go about it. I will still be recruiting people to our cause, but we will not be called Death Eaters anymore. I will be removing the mark from every single one of my followers, and we will take up a new name, one that I have yet to come up with. Aquila will have her own branch, and I shall have mine."

"I know this is a lot to take in," Aquila spoke up from the floor where she was leaning against the wall. "I would like for you to be part of my Court, Misters Weasley. You have proved loyal to me, despite house prejudice and media slandering. And you're bloody brilliant. You should really push yourself more in classes. I'm sure Professor Snape would have a heart attack if you got an O on your Potions NEWTs."

Before Aquila could even process, Fred and George were kneeling before her, huge grins on their faces. "Of course! We pledge ourselves and our services to you, our Lady."

Aquila giggled. "Well, in that case, you are my first Knights of the Court. We shall come up with your codenames later. For now, there are a few other things you should know. Firstly, myself, Serpens, and Dudley are heirs to long lost lines. I am Heir to House Le Fay, Serpens is Heir to House Merlin, and Dudley is Heir to House Pendragon. On top of that, between Serpens and I, we literally own Hogwarts. We will use that to our advantage. For now, I will be going by Lady Slytherin in any official missives, but to all of those in my Court shall know me as Lady Lefay. When we go out to get all of our school supplies, I suggest you find a way to talk with the goblins about getting an inheritance test done. You may find some surprises."

"We will, Lady Slytherin."

Sirius glared at Serpens suspiciously. There's no way that he was Lily and James' son. He would have remembered. Even with Snape saying the information was under the Fidelius as well as Unbreakable Vows, he still would have known. He needed to talk with Aquila, make sure she was okay and not under some sort of curse. So, of course, he went to talk with her after the Order meeting was done. "Hey Padfoot, do you need something?"

"I want to make sure you're okay. I don't trust Serpens, there's no way he's actually your twin. I would remember, I would know! What's going on?" Sirius demanded, panic creeping into his voice.

"Sirius, you may want to sit down. There is a lot I have to tell you and you have to promise to trust me. Please."

Ronald Weasely was jealous and angry. Aquila was completely ignoring him in favor of her newfound twin. She was his, no one else's. He would win her over eventually, and then all of her money would be his. He'd finally have the power to deal with people like Malfoy. Stupid prat stole her from him. And that was not something he could stand. So, he did something he told himself would be a last resort. He took a love potion from Fred and George's stores when he went to talk with them about what to expect from his OWLs year. He wouldn't use it right away, no that was stupid. He'd slip it into some treacle tart and then send it to her while they were at Hogwarts. Ron grinned maliciously as his plan came together.

**A/N: **Well, that's the chapter folks! It was pretty much an information dump, sorry about that. I've had all this stored in my head for a while and I needed to get it out before I eventually forgot about it. Everything in this chapter was planned out, except the bit out Ron. That just kinda… wrote itself. I'll be working on the next chapter and I'll try to post it soon. Also, if you've read some of my other works, I'll hopefully be updating those soon as well. Thanks to all those that followed, favorited, and reviewed! I really hope you liked this chapter! Much love guys!


End file.
